l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Pearl Magic
Pearl Magic Magic Pearl (Fire and Shadows) was a special form of magic used by the Naga, which drew upon pearls as sources of power. Way of the Naga, p. 50 They created a method of storing its spells as 'templates' of energy within large pearls. Magic of Rokugan, p. 69 Creation If a soul that joined the Akasha was flawed with imperfection it was cast out, in an attempt to purify the Akasha. The imperfections were then sealed in Naga oysters, which over time imprisoned the impurity within a pearl. Thus from impurity comes purity, and the pearl was itself part of the purity of the Akasha. Legacy of the Naga, Part 1, by Edward Bolme The Twin Eyes Every pearl was referred to as a 'little brother of the Bright Eye', and the Cobra put spells there with the blessing of the Bright Eye. Much rarer spells were the 'children of the Pale Eye.' Such spells were always placed in rare Black Pearls. Way of the Naga, p. 38 Alternative Tale, the Ningyo Ningyo claimed they were the original casters of the pearl magic. This aquatic race had fallen into a feral state after the fall of the Alliance of the Five Races, living in underwater cities protected by Orochi, giant marine serpent and their allies. The Naga Bloodline of the Chameleons were often able to breathe underwater and built several cities under the ocean. They soon came into contact with the Ningyo and Orochi. The Ningyo recognized in the Naga another foe of Jigoku, and offered to share the secrets of their pearl magic. The Cobra Bloodline possessed real talent and eventually their mastery of pearl magic exceeded even the Ningyo themselves. Enemies of the Empire, p. 182 Casting Pearl Magic When a Naga Jakla wished to draw from the tremendous power of the Akasha throught the Akashic link to make their magic, they used pearls as focus for this process. Any flaw in the pearl could lead in flawed effects, none at all, or in a dangerous explosion. Way of the Naga, p. 63 They manipulated the elements by focusing them through the power inherent in their pearls, and did not speak to the kami. Enemies of the Empire, p. 87 Great Sleep The pearls were sacred for the Naga and their magic maintained the naga Great Sleep. Treachery's Coin, Part II, by Shawn Carman Their removal would cause hundreds of sleepers to die, unprotected by their magic. Treachery's Coin, Part IV, by Shawn Carman Rokugani Language During the Clan War the awakened Naga were approached by humans. Through the use of their Pearl Magic the Naga were able to communicate with the samurai. The Naga (Imperial Herald #2) Pearls Black Pearls The Black Pearls were more powerful than their regular counterparts, and it's magic even more secret. With the Child of the Pale, the greatest black pearl born in the belly of the ocean, Hida Yakamo returned to life. Clan Letter to the Naga #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Another Black Pearl appeared in 1134 while the Naga were performing purifications rituals prior to the second Great Sleep. It was sent away, but eventually hatched in 1170, appearing the Dark Naga. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Golden Pearls Akasha was hatched from the Legacy of the Naga, a Golden Pearl. Legacy of the Naga, Part 4, by Edward Bolme It also had appeared as consequence of the purfications ritual, all that was pure in the Akasha, in opposition to the Black one, which was all that was impure. White Pearls There were white pearls that would glow very slightly whenever someone told a lie in its presence if activated. Its magic only lasted a brief time, and recharged by the light of the moon. Treachery's Coin, Part I, by Shawn Carman Pearl of Chameleon Skin There were Green Pearls or Pearl of Chameleon Skin, which allowed the wielder to assume other forms as a shapeshifter. Treachery's Coin, Part III, by Shawn Carman Bronze Pearls There were Bronze Pearls, that began a ritual that allowed a soul to share the Akasha. Elemental Pearls Air pearls were largish, rough and irregular, which stored a spell that protected from arrow. Earth pearls were the largest of the elemental pearls, with a brownish tinge and a distinctly rough feel to its surface, with a spell that freezed a person. Fire pearls were perfectly spherical, with a pinkish tint and a fireball spell stored or a spell that protected from fire spells. Water pearls were greenish oblong or even curl shaped, and stored a spell that realeases a being from any kind of magical paralysis. Iuchi Karasu and Kuni Yori Iuchi Karasu and Kuni Yori were imprisoned and contained within a Pearl Prison. Hidden Emperor, p. 80 Shi-Khan Wastelands (Fire and Shadow flavor) Capturing the Soul (Fire and Shadow flavor) Category:Naga Magic